


Possessed Haircut

by psychoroach



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Demonic Possession, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Sleeplessness, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: The aftermath of Ray being possessed.





	Possessed Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos.
> 
> Spoilers for the last episode of Legends of Tomorrow.

To be honest, it didn't take anyone long to figure out that Neron had gone from possessing Constantine's ex, to possessing Ray. The demon was smart, it didn't totally change Ray's behavior, so nothing outright set off any warning bells. But to those who actually knew the man, it only took a couple of days before notes started being shared, and everyone figured out something was just 'off' with Ray. Weirdly enough, it was Mick that figured it out first. It was three days after the demon left Desmond, and everyone thought the whole ordeal was over with, that Mick wandered in from a self-imposed writing exile (which mostly meant he stayed in his room working on the next Rebecca Silver novel, and made everyone bring him food every once in a while), and grabbed a six pack from where he made Gideon fabricate it for him. 

"So when are we going to deal with the fact that Haircut is possessed?" He asked, smacking one of the bottles on the edge of the counter to get the cap off of it, sending it flying in an arc into the recycling bin. 

Nate looked up, startled, from where he had been flirting with Zari using some pretty great video game references (if he did say so himself). 

"Mick, what are you talking about?" He asked, frowning. "Ray's not possessed." 

"Yeah he is." He snorted. "He's not acting right." 

Zari frowned as she thought it over. "Now that you mention it, Ray _has_ been acting...off." 

"How do you mean?" Nate asked. He'd been dealing with leaving the Time Bureau and coming back to the Waverider to be with his significant others, and hadn't really had a lot of time to sit and breathe just yet. 

"Well you know Ray." She said. "I came in with the dishes I'd...accumulated...while I was trying to beat Far Cry New Dawn..."

"Did you?" Nate asked, curious.

"No." Zari grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "But anyway, you know Ray. He was sitting at the table pigging out...actually that's another suspicious thing now that I think about it, he was eating this monstrous plate of chili cheese curly fries, wearing a white shirt..." 

Nate's eyes widened. "Holy shit! The combination of bad chili, and fried potatoes... _and_ a white shirt?" He hopped up quickly. "He's possessed!" 

"Yeah, I should've realized it when he didn't even give me the lecture about all the dirty plates I was carrying." Zari stood as well. "We need to go find Constantine."

"You do that, get him to the bridge." Nate instructed. "I'm going to find Charlie, fill her in, and we'll get Ray there." 

"Don't let him hurt you." Zari frowned. This thing between her, Nate, Ray and Charlie was new, and she didn't want any of them hurt, or worse. As it was, she was pretty worried about Ray. 

Nate smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently. "I'll be fine." He promised. "Just...get Constantine. Get Mick to drag him if you have to." 

Zari smirked. "Don't worry." She said. "I'll get him there." With that they went their separate ways. 

Nate went and filled Charlie in on what they'd discovered before asking Gideon where Ray was.

"He seems to be making repairs to his Atom suit, Dr. Heywood." She answered.

Nate and Charlie gaped at each other at the news.

"Fuckin' hell, come on now, Natey boy, before that thing weaponizes it even more and takes us all the fuck out!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room to here Ray's workshop was. They got to the door and Nate peeked in, seeing Ray standing at one of the tables in the room, bent over his suit, whistling what sounded like an old children's song he couldn't recall right off the bat. He winced and nodded at Charlie, trying to come up with a plan to get Ray out of there and to the bridge. 

He looked at Charlie again after peeking in at Ray one more time. "Ok here's what we're going to do..." He said in a stage whisper.

Charlie patted his chest with a grin. "I got this, mate." She cut him off and went around him, dodging out of the way when he scrambled to grab her. "Oi, you fucker, get outta my boyfriend!" She yelled at top volume. 

Ray turned around and the look on his face would haunt Nate for a very long time. He had a dark, demented evil grin on his face, twirling a wrench in one hand. "It took you long enough to figure it out." He pointed out. "Poor, delicate Ray Palmer, just taking a back seat to..." 

"Oh you know what, shut up." Nate stormed over and, hoping Ray would forgive him later, steeled up his arm and cold cocked him across the jaw. When Ray slumped over, because God knows even a demon can't withstand a punch like that, Nate caught him and tossed him over his shoulder.

Charlie eyed them. "You know, that was kind of hot..." 

"Not the time." Nate grunted, hauling Ray out the door. "Come on!" 

"Later then." She followed after him down to the bridge area where not only Constantine was, but also Sara, and Mick (who was sitting on the steps that led up to Sara's captain's office eating a sandwich). 

"Good, you got him." Sara ran her fingers through her hair. "How did we not see this?" 

"Demons are tricky like that, love." Constantine said, in what Nate would swear was a soothing tone...at least for him. "They only reveal themselves when it suits them...or they have to. Now Neron is a tricky, tricky beast. We have to get this right this time. No takesies backsies." 

Mick picked his head up at that and made a face. "You sound like a 10 year old girl, Warlock." 

"Sticks and stones." Constantine quipped. He gestured at Nate. "Put him here." He gestured to the inside of a sigil he'd drawn on the floor. "Careful not to smudge it either." 

"Son of a bi..." Nate trailed off and he did his best to keep Ray on his shoulder and not step on anything Constantine had drawn. He finally made it and put Ray down on the floor, wincing when it wasn't as gentle as he wanted it to be and Ray's head smacked on the ground before he could stop it. 

"Ok now step back, time is of the essence before he wakes up." Constantine waved a hand.

"How'd you knock him out?" Sara asked when Nate came to stand next to her.

Nate didn't take his eye off of Ray's form as Constantine went around lighting candles he'd set up, just holding up his steeled up hand. 

"Nice." Sara smacked his hand in a sort of bro-fist sort of way, although Nate didn't care too much at that moment.

Zari saddled up to his other side and put her hand on his lower back. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Constantine knows what he's doing." 

"We have to get rid of that demon now." Nate glanced over at her. "I'm not going to let it possess anymore of my people." 

"I agree." Zari said. "Constantine, you can get rid of this thing once and for all right?" 

Constantine looked over at her as he lit the last candle. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetheart." He drawled. "When I'm through with him, Neron will know he shouldn't have messed with us." 

"Good." Nate muttered. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, this won't hurt Ray will it?" 

"Depending on how Neron has left him, the spell won't do anything to him." Constantine said bluntly.

"Great." Nate let Charlie lean back against his front, comforted by both of his girls near him right then as they watched Constantine start the spell. Nate recognized the Latin roots of it, but he didn't care enough to try and work out what the spell was as he watched everything like a hawk. Ray's body didn't move at first, but then like a horror movie that liked to rely on jump scares, his body arced up in the air, a silent scream coming out of him. Nate had the urge to run over, but he remembered how they got in this in the first place, and he stayed back, his heart hammering in his chest. In a bid to ground himself, he wrapped his arms around Zari's waist. 

Soon enough a black swirl came out of Ray and Nate shuddered when he saw it. "You've had your fun, Neron, now you're done for!" Constantine thundered loudly. "I'm not even going to send you to Hell, I'm ridding your existence from everything!" He thundered a few more words and a loud, ear piercing wail sounded around the room, and the swirl seemed to pop out of existence, leaving Ray's body slumped on the ground.

"Huh, that was almost as good as Insidious." Mick grunted. "More drama next time, Warlock." He got up and started toward the kitchen to throw his plate away. 

"He should be fine, but it wouldn't be remiss if you took him to Gideon." Constantine offered. "Now if you'll excuse me, that took a lot out of me..." He started out of the room, taking a package of cigarettes out of his pocket. Sara followed him and as soon as he put one in his mouth, she smacked it away and the sounds of them bickering trailed off the further away they went. 

"Come on, let's do as he says." Zari nudged Nate, who let go of her and walked over to Ray. He tried to ignore how pale and sweaty he was, and picked him up in a bridal carry position and took him to the Med Bay, laying him down in one of the seats. 

"Gideon, girl, look our boy over." Charlie called out. "I swear if that barmy devil did anything..." 

"Yeah, get in line." Nate said. "I'll make Constantine bring it back just so I can..." He trailed off but both girls understood his meaning quite well. 

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "As it is, I swear I'm gonna give Ray such a bollocking..." 

"At least wait until my head's not pounding so much..." Ray said, wincing as he opened his eyes. 

"Ray, buddy!" Nate exclaimed, putting a hand on his arm. "God I was so worried." 

"I'm so..." He started.

He pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare." He said. "You have nothing to apologize for, not really. It's that...thing's fault. But don't worry, Constantine took care of it. For good this time." 

"Oh, good." Ray flashed him a small smile. 

Charlie patted Ray's arm on the other side. "Come on now, Rayge, let's head to the bedroom." She encouraged. "Someone needs Bo Peep, it'll make you feel right as rain." 

"I don't know what that means..." Ray admitted, letting Zari pull him up from the chair.

"Americans, I swear." Charlie said, following them. "Can't even speak English." 

Nate watched them go and he leaned against the chair Ray vacated. "Gideon, he's ok, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to be just fine." She answered. "There doesn't seem to be any ill effects from the possession."

"Thank fuck." Nate ran his fingers through his hair as he stood again and walked out of the room to make sure Zari and Charlie weren't overwhelming Ray. 

Days later, Ray was in what was affectionately called the movie room. He couldn't sleep, not that he'd been doing much the last couple of days, so he made himself comfortable on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hiding the fact that he hadn't even bothered to put anything over the briefs he'd gone to bed in, eyes on the screen across the room, which was quietly playing Singin' in the Rain. He bobbed his head back and forth blearily to Make 'Em Laugh, watching Donald O'Conner do the famous flip off the wall with a small smile on his face. 

He startled out of his haze when he heard someone clear their throat and he turned his head and saw Nate standing there in the doorway, leaning against it, arms folded over his bare chest. The fact that he was just in his boxers told Ray he hadn't thought about anything but coming to find Ray, which immediately made him feel a little guilty. Before he could say anything, Nate cut him off.

"You know if you wanted to watch Singin' in the Rain, all you had to do was say so." He padded over quietly and sat beside Ray, tugging on the blanket until Ray gave some to him and Nate wrapped it around both of them.

"I couldn't sleep." He said honestly, ducking his head. 

"You haven't slept in days, Ray." Nate pointed out. His tone held no judgment, but he did sound concerned. 

"I can't." He said quietly. "Anytime I try, all I see..." 

"Yeah, I figured." Nate nudged him gently. "What can I do to help?" 

"I don't know actually." Ray admitted with a sardonic laugh. "I've done everything I can, I cut out caffeine several hours before bedtime, I don't eat any refined sugars in anything, I try not to do anything stimulating before bed. It just doesn't work, my mind...won't turn off." He sounded so sad that Nate wanted to do anything he could to help. 

He sat there for several minutes thinking things over, when he finally got an idea. It wasn't...conventional, but he thought it could work. He smiled at Ray and rubbed his arm. "How about you come back to bed." He suggested. "We'll make a night of watching this later on." 

"Alright." Ray nodded and asked Gideon to stop the movie. He stood with Nate and they made their way back to the bedroom, seeing Charlie and Zari curled up in bed asleep. Ray watched, confused, as Nate walked over and shook Charlie and Zari awake.

"Oi, Nate, what the fuck, bro?" Charlie rubbed at her face, looking at him with a glare. "I was havin' a really good dream, you rake." 

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed quietly. "But...how about I offer you something better?" 

"What are you talking about?" Zari asked, eyeing him. 

"Ray can't sleep. He hasn't slept since..." Nate trailed off and gave them a significant look. "So I was thinking, we could...exhaust him..."

"How exactly do you want to do that?" Zari asked. 

Charlie grinned widely, her eyes raking over Ray, who was standing there awkwardly. "Oh I think I got an idea." 

Nate laughed and nudged her. "Exactly." 

"Come on, Rayge, I'm always up for a bit of a jump and buggerin', no matter the time'a day." Charlie beamed.

Ray eyed her and mentally converted the slang to American English and went red in the face as he stumbled over to the bed, yelping when Charlie yanked him down into a kiss. 

Later on, sated and satisfied, Ray laid on his back, surrounded by the others, and smiled to himself. "I'll never get tired of that." 

"Yeah tell me about it." Zari mumbled from where she half laid on top of Nate, her eyes closed. "God I hope we don't have any work to do later though." 

"Time waits for no one." Ray pointed out. 

Nate laughed indulgently. "Do you think you can get some sleep now, buddy?" 

"Oh I think so." He promised, already feeling his eyes starting to droop.

"Good, if you need another good shag later, though, I'm your gal." Charlie patted his chest gently. 

"Noted." Ray mumbled, falling asleep seconds later.

Nate waited until everyone else was asleep, making sure it seemed like Ray stayed asleep. "Gideon, wake me up again if he gets up." 

"I will, Dr. Heywood." She vowed.

"Good." Nate closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Gideon." 

"Goodnight, Dr. Heywood." She answered, the last thing Nate was aware of as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the terrible title, it's late where I am, and at the present I think it's amusing.


End file.
